battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 13/@comment-36888227-20190309130614
Alright im gonna go copy and paste my Top 10 worst BFB characters Tell me what you think. Top 10 Worst BFB Characters 10 - These first 2 contestants, i don't hate at all, i only dislike them. Tennis Ball... he is not the same at all. He used to be a clumsy tennis ball i loved, now he's just kinda out of character... and by out of character, lets take BFB 4 for example. Tennis Ball literally betrayed the person he's the closest to. "Golf Ball were just following orders!" there is nothing else to say, he's so different... ---- 9 - Now here we have Pin, who was ANOTHER character i used to love. Pin in my eyes isn't the same. I used to love her back then in BFDI, after i rewatched it, and i loved her even more in BFDIA, but in BFB.... she's kind of a nono. Sure its good that she got her personality back after the Loser Apocolypse, but its just she seems either scared of dependant, besides its all Coiny' doing thats motivating her, she isn't likeable in my eyes. ---- 8 - Its now time to move on to people, who I hate, Grassy is bad in my eyes, he was a decent character in the first few episodes of BFB, its BFB 7 that made me hate him, he just randomly screwed up in BFB 7, and the viewers give the hate to GB, and Robot Flower, and not only THAT, this guy is absolutely uninteresting, whats so good about him? If he does get a bit better in the next episode, I'll stop hating him. ---- 7 - OK here is ANOTHER character I used to love. Taco was straight up epic in BFB 1, her personality was interesting, and i would have been happy with her winning. The main reason I hate her now is the BTL. Look she isn't doing crap to end the conflict, she keeps on doing nothing to END IT, is she gonna let book talk crap about her?? I will say that if she's good in BFB 13, i'll like her again, if not, she is going down. ---- 6 - In BFB 7 he started to hate Loser, that is good, because he could get developement, and he could get developement now that he hates him, hooray for Cake! but in BFB 8 he started to like him again, THAT is called character inconsistency at its finest. Also he has been a major suckup to Loser when he was in the game, but he has potential to get developed, i'll give you that. ---- 5 - Honestly Foldy has never been good for me. BFB 1-10, i didn't find her good, she was a nothing in my eyes. Her worst moment is probably the moment where she made Rock, Paper, Scissors a farting contest, i mean... thats fricken messed up. Oh and also her only good moment was BFB 11, and thats literally it, Foldy sucks. ---- 4 - Now i don't hate him for being bland, like everyone else, its just there are SO MANY things I Hate about this guy! So lets go and look back at every season, and Every Episode of BFDI history, shall we? All he did was slap coiny in BFDI, and i have this suspision that HE was the one who started the fight with him, and Coiny, WHY did he win?? Then came BFDIA, where he became an idiot with no memory! And he just acted like an idiot towards Leafy out of nowhere, the stupid Ferris wheel thing started it all. Then Came BFB 1-6 where he was a Loser Follower, all he does was following Loser. Then in BFB 7-12 Guess what? HE DOESNT DO ANYTHING and That is why i hate Firey. ---- 3 - WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE I USED TO LOVE, SUDDENLY END UP IN THE BOTTOM 10 NOW? Well I'll gladly answer that question for you. I used to love Lollipop in BFB 1-10. Her rivalry with Barf Bag was awesome, and her sarcasm was epic, what makes me hate her is BFB 12. This bias change is forced, they are only doing it to save her, and she's doing TACO'S JOB. Someone kick her out of the conflict, what makes me scared is she's getting more love. Plz Lollipop, butt out of the BTL, and be good again. ---- 2 - Can I say how much I hate this damn character? He is loved by everyone, but that doesn't make me hate him, he made SEVEN DAMN CHARACTERS BLAND. I mean I can handle someone being bland, but someone MAKING others bland, is a hard pass. I am legitmately scared that he might rejoin next, I mean come on! Literally everyone deserves to rejoin over this idiot! I loathe Loser, everyone deserves to rejoin over him. Before we look at Number 1 lets see some dishonorable mentions... Dishonorable Mentions ---- 1 - DEAR LORD, don't get ME started on Bubble. Bubble is HUGE HUGE mess in BFB, and you guys say firey overstayed his welcome the most? Well take time to look at this gal. why am i saying this? Well lets look back at the episodes, to see Bubble's Actions. Obviously there is nothing wrong with her in BFDI-IDFB, she was awesome at that time, but literally EVERYTHING is wrong with her in BFB. BFB 1-7 she was pretty okay, not that bad, I started to hate her in BFB 8, because that, "NOOO!!" was LOUD AF, i understand Match was pressuring her, but i didn't like her in that episode, for some reason. At least she stood up for herself in BFB 11, that was good of her, unlike [[Taco|'someone else']]. Then came BFB 12, which was her WORST PERFORMANCE BY FAR, it made me hate her so much, that i would easily get attacked by Bubble Fans. She just seemed so out-of character in that episode, I understand that she was like this because of Match's Elimination, but she became a big mess after this episode. But i kinda blame the Match Voters for that, THEY typed G in BFB 11, and that caused Bubble to get messed up, also the forgivement gag, is just REALLY unfunny, and boring, did i mention that she got characters i like eliminated, like Pencil, and Match? I understand that Pencil was a screenhog, but still. In conclusion I loathe Bubble so much, I want her out immediately, this gal has overstayed her welcome, she has an awful personality. Screw Bubble.